


The Draft

by OliviaJB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, F/M, War with Grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJB/pseuds/OliviaJB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One member of every family must fight and Clarke takes her father's place.  It's illegal for a minor to fight which means if shes found out she could be sent to a work camp for the rest of her life.  But she has to risk it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Mulan's story

“You can’t go! It’s not fair. They have plenty of people fighting in the war; you’ve already served your time!” She’d knocked her bowl over when she stood up but she didn’t care. He couldn’t leave. If he left she knew he wouldn’t come back not with his leg wound from the last war. “Mom! Omit us, you’re on the council just omit us! Don’t make him go!”

“Clarke!” her mom hissed “Your father will serve in the army because it’s the right thing to do.”

Tears burned in Clarke’s eyes as she looked at her father’s face. He gazed down at his food not saying anything, silently agreeing with Abby. Clarke lowered herself into her chair and quietly picked up her food then continued eating. 

“Besides,” her mom continued “your father will be perfectly safe, he won’t be anywhere near the fighting.”

“Just because he’s going as an engineer doesn’t mean he’ll be safe. Anything could happen! Why don’t you go then! If you’re so sure he’ll be safe then it would be fine for you to go too. Wouldn’t you be safe in the clinic?” Abby didn’t answer; she just looked at Clarke and drew her lips into a tight line.

“Clarke,” her father spoke softly “it’s going to be okay.” 

But Clarke wouldn’t stop without trying one more thing, “Just stall, a few more months and I can go. I’ll work in the clinic and I’ll be safe and you can both stay home. Mom, please” she begged

“Clarke you know I can’t do that”

“WHY NOT!” her parent exchanged a look and interlocked their fingers

“We love you too much to risk it” her mom replied softly

“I thought you loved dad.” Clarke replied with an icy tone in her voice, and stormed out of the room.  
***  
She stared at her ceiling and listened to the storm outside. This couldn’t happen. She couldn’t let this happen. She stared at the ceiling for a few more seconds, fighting with herself before she swung her legs out from underneath her covers.

The wood floors were cold and she suppressed a shudder as she quickly dressed and packed, then slipped into the studio to grab her father’s favorite drawing. Clarke had sketched her father and mother’s smiling faces onto it a couple years ago, when her father was teaching her to draw. 

Clarke quietly slipped into her parent’s room and replaced the draft card for her drawing then slid out the door and into the night.  
***

The trip left Clarke with a lot of time to think. She didn’t doubt whether or not she was doing the right thing, she knew she was, but she did wonder how her parents were going to react when they woke up. She knew they wouldn’t report her, they wouldn’t risk her being executed, but what would they do?

A minor couldn’t fight in the war and one family member from each family was required to fight. They needed the people, especially in a war against the grounders. The Ark stood no chance against them when the fight was on the grounder’s turf, so they were fighting with numbers. 

The thought of the draft made Clarke’s blood boil. How dare the council force people to fight in a war that they had caused. What made Clarke even more upset was that her mom is a part of the council, she allowed this to happen. Council members had the option to omit their families from the draft, it’s the reason Wells won’t be fighting, his father had omitted their family. But Abby thought she was being noble, if the council was sending their country to war then the least the council could do is draft their own families, but of course she didn’t volunteer herself to go.

Clarke shook her head, she could admit that she agreed with her mom, everyone should be drafted, the council should not be excluded, but Clarke was so close to being 18. She knows her mom could have found a way to let Clarke go in her father’s place but no Abby wouldn’t allow it.

Before Clarke knew it she could see fires burning in the distance, she was arriving at camp.


End file.
